Desaparecida
by Mi name is Jess
Summary: Una investigación. Una llamada. Un lugar. Una persona desaparecida. Todo está unido.


**_Desaparecida_**

**R**ecordaba perfectamente aquel día. Recordaba los incidentes acontecidos aquel día continuamente. Desde la mañana hasta la noche. Siempre se imaginaba posibles escenarios, en los que las cosas sucedían de otra forma.

El día había comenzado como otro cualquiera, con él entrando en la comisaria con dos cafés en la mano. Uno para ella. Le entregó el café y ella lo miró. Lo observó durante un rato, preguntándole con la mirada que le sucedía. Él solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla de siempre. Lo observó un rato, pero luego suspiró y continuó trabajando.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Estaba muy preocupado por ella. Después de que aquel hombre lo llamara y le dijera que ella no podía seguir investigando el caso de su madre o moriría, no había hecho otra cosa más que preocuparse. Sin embargo, esa preocupación había aumentado el día anterior, cuando ella había vuelto con el tema de su madre. Intentó disuadirla, convencerla de que no era el momento, de que debía investigar otros casos, pero ella no lo escuchó. Así que, decidió estar a su lado, como llevaba haciendo los últimos tres años. No avanzaron mucho en el caso, prácticamente nada. Pero eso no evitó que ella se pusiera en peligro.

Esa misma noche, cuando llegó a casa agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente, recibió un mensaje. Creyó que sería de ella, que le pediría ayuda. Pero no fue así, ella jamás se mostraría tan débil. El mensaje era de otra persona.

"Ella morirá".

En ese momento una angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubieran enterado tan rápido? Solo llevaban horas investigando, y no tenía nada nuevo.

Intentó averiguar de quien era el número, pero le fue imposible. Llamó varias veces, pero ese número no existía. Frustrado golpeó la encimera de la cocina con el puño. Se apoyó en ella pensando que podía hacer. Pensando como podía salvarla. ¡Estaba en peligro! Volvió a golpear la mesa. Y todo porque él no había sabido cuidarla. Estaba a punto de volver a golpear la mesa cuando recordó el mensaje. No era una advertencia. Era una afirmación. Podrían haberla matado ya.

Desesperado cogió el teléfono y la llamó. Un tono, dos tonos... a cada tono que pasaba su angustia y desesperación aumentaban. Tres tonos, cuatro tonos... y escuchó su voz. El mismo tono de siempre, repitiendo lo mismo de siempre. Expulsó el aire de golpe, quitándose un gran peso de encima. Habló con ella hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Y cuando colgaron, decidió que mientras él estuviese cerca, no le sucedería nada. No dejaría que algo como lo que sucediera en el entierro se volviera a repetir.

Y ahora no sabía que hacer. Observaba como ella trabajaba. Observaba como poco a poco se iba acercando a su muerte. Como poco a poco se alejaba más de él. Frustrado se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala de descanso para tomar el segundo café de la mañana. Cuando estaba atravesando la puerta, el teléfono de su mesa comenzó a sonar. Se giró y observó cada mínimo detalle. Como se acercaba a paso apresurado a la mesa, como descolgaba el teléfono y se lo acercaba a la oreja, como movía los labios al pronunciar su apellido, como se mordía el labio mientras apuntaba lo que le decían, como se le formaban unas pequeñas arrugas en la frente. Todo era importante, hasta el más pequeño e insignificante detalle.

Salieron rápidamente de la comisaría. Se montaron en el coche, y ella los llevó hasta unos edificios abandonados. Salieron del coche y él observó todo el paisaje. No había ningún edificio en kilómetros a la redonda, no pasaba ningún coche por la carretera y aquel lugar era, más que menos, escalofriante.

La llamada que había recibido era de una persona que decía haber escuchado unos gritos y disparos en ese lugar. Pero ahora que se estaban allí, él pensó que era imposible que alguien pudiera escuchar nada, sobretodo porque por allí no había nada. Ni edificios, ni casas, ni colegios, ni playa... nada. Estaba completamente desierto.

Ella empezó a caminar y él la siguió, como siempre hacía. Sin embargo, esta vez no era como las otras. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que algo malo iba a suceder. Entraron en uno de los edificios. Era enorme, por lo que ella decidió que era mejor separarse. Él aceptó a regañadientes. Ella le entregó una pistola y caminó en dirección opuesta a él. Él agarró el arma con la mano que tenía buena y empezó a caminar, girándose cada poco tiempo.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando sin cesar por aquel lugar y no había encontrado nada. Ni cuerpo, ni balas, ni nada.

Escuchó unos golpes en el suelo, repetidas veces. Se giró e intentó seguir el sonido. Los ruidos le sonaban cada vez más. De pronto dejaron de oírse. Se quedó quieto y agudizó el oído. Un golpe, un gemido y un disparo. En ese momento su cabeza hizo click. ¡Era una trampa! Estaba en peligro. Venían a por ella.

Sujetó el arma con más fuerza y corrió en la dirección en la que había escuchado el disparo. Tardó un poco en encontrarlo. Y cuando lo hizo, sintió que se moría.

El lugar estaba vacío, completamente vacío. Parecía que allí no había estado nadie. Y él así lo hubiese creído, pero algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Se acercó poco a poco al lugar. En el suelo se encontraba una placa. Su placa. La misma placa que ella había enseñado los últimos tres años. Y justo al lado, un gran charco de sangre. Sangre que por supuesto, le pertenecía a ella o eso dedujo él.

Sus ojos se nublaron. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Su respiración se volvió irregular. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Su boca comenzó a emitir profundos sollozos. Sus piernas le fallaron y terminó arrodillado en el suelo, llorando desesperadamente.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Rápidamente elevó la cabeza, esperando que fuera ella. Pero con la misma rapidez con la que apareció la esperanza, se esfumó. Allí estaba uno de sus compañeros. Mirándolo igual de abatido que él y con lástima.

Nunca supo como se habían enterado de que había pasado, pero tampoco le importó. Lo único que a él le interesaba era encontrarla a ella. A su musa. A su amor.

Y un año después de su desaparición, se encuentra terminando el cuarto y último libro basado en ella. Todos, familia y amigos, creyeron que él dejaría de escribir, que estaría tan triste que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero estaban equivocados. Desde el primer día de su desaparición había estado escribiendo. Se encerraba en su despacho y escribía todo el día y toda la noche. Era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo, lo que no dejaba que se volviera loco de desesperación. Era lo que lo mantenía cerca de ella. Sabía que a ella le gustaban sus libros, y no dejaría de escribir hasta que ella apareciera.

Y justo un año y seis meses después de ese terrible suceso, su teléfono suena. Y él ve el nombre de una persona que no lo llamaba desde ese día. Uno de sus compañeros, el que había estado con él en esa habitación. Descuelga el teléfono y dice su apellido, una manía que se le había pegado de ella. Desde el otro lado de la linea se escucha un simple:

"La hemos encontrado".

Miles de emociones lo asaltan. Alegría, euforia, felicidad. Y otras miles lo abandonan. Desesperación, tristeza, lástima.

Sonríe y le pregunta por ella. Qué tal está. Cómo se encuentra. Qué le ha pasado. En un principio solo se escucha silencio del otro lado de la linea y él empieza a asustarse. Pero de pronto se escucha un ruido y una voz. Él sonríe y escucha atentamente todo lo que tiene que decirle.

-Fin-


End file.
